


I Know

by widowedladymontague



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), One Shot, POV Rey (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widowedladymontague/pseuds/widowedladymontague
Summary: A sweet moment between Rey and Ben onboard the Falcon. AU Post TRoS
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	I Know

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is completely self-indulgent and total wish fulfillment. I would have loved to see a scene like this in TRoS, but I guess we can't have nice things... Anyway, I hope you gain as much joy reading this as I did writing it!

*In this fic, Rey and Ben’s force bond is like an invisible nerve connecting them. It allows them to feel each other’s feelings to a certain extent.* 

Ben was snoring.  
Loudly.  
Rey giggled as she entered the cock-pit of the Falcon and saw one of the galaxy’s most feared men passed out in the co-pilot chair like an overgrown toddler. As she walked over to him, she thought there was no good reason for him to look as adorable as he did. His black curls stuck to his forehead and drool was leaking out of the corner of his mouth. The Falcon was the only place he ever slept this hard. He didn’t verbalize it, but she could feel through the bond that it was the only place he truly felt safe.  
She reached over and cautiously traced the bridge of his nose. Little touches like that were such a luxury for her. She still couldn’t believe he was with her. They didn’t have to wait for seemingly random moments when the Force connected them to see each other. Their relationship was more than stolen moments, desperately hoping no one would interrupt, undercut by perceived abandonment of the other on both sides.  
As she saw his eyelashes fluttering, she simultaneously felt his consciousness through their bond. She waited a couple moments, listening to the hum of the Falcon’s engines pushing them through hyperspace undercut by the occasional beep coming from the panel in front of her. Ben shifted microscopically, but gave no other indication of being awake.   
“I know you’re up,” Rey said.  
“And I know you’re enjoying yourself,” Ben teased keeping his eyes shut.  
Rey huffed in response. He was right. A pulse of smugness shot through the bond.   
“Watch your attitude Ben Organa-Solo,” she mock warned.  
He opened one eye and grinned at her impishly.  
“Never,” he sassed.  
Before she knew it, he had pulled her onto his lap and was resting his forehead in her hair. Despite wanting to, she couldn’t muster up any defiance. Both of them were starved for touch. She wasn’t going to deny herself or him. Instead, she shifted so she was facing him.  
Maz had been right on Takodana. There was someone who still could come back, and he did. It was Ben she had seen in the mirror on Ahch-To. He was her family. Ben Organa-Solo had been worth every second of waiting for, on and off Jakku. Their bond began to feel like it was glowing blindingly bright with the intensity of her affection.   
“I love you,” she said softly.  
The corner of his lip turned up slightly.  
“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't care if it's not technically canon. I REFUSE to believe that Leia would have her son's last name be anything other than Organa-Solo.


End file.
